


Merry Christmas Jamison Fawkes

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: Some gifts are the simplest kinds.





	Merry Christmas Jamison Fawkes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Santa event that happened in the RoadRat Riders Discord I'm a part of. If you want to join, as long as you're 18+, and talk to many members of the RoadRat community ranging from artists, to writers, and anything else, you should join us!
> 
> [Click here to Join!](https://discord.gg/Z36jC3F)

Behind him, sounds of bedlam filled the night sky. Distant sirens wailed, shouting of confused people and omnics added to the music that was the night which Junkrat had livened up one hundred percent. Hanging from one arm was a bag swollen with goods, many of them sparkling and maybe one or two stuffed cute things for a certain Hog waiting back home. He giggled mischievously as he leaped from roof top to roof top, surprisingly agile for a man missing half his limbs and getting around on a peg leg.

At least he was until his foot landed badly on a roof tile and with a whoop he went falling. Thankfully a good few dozen washing lines strung up between the two buildings slowed his fall as he slammed into each and every one having the wind knocked out of him again and again as he tumbled. The clothing wrapped around his gangly limbs as he tumbled still until the ropes that were strong enough to hold his weight held their ground, and suspended him from landing in a messy pile on the concrete below.

His bag fell free of course and landed noisily on the ground, and as Junkrat slowly unwound himself from the ropes and clothing he landed on his rear with a hearty oomf. Clothing still trailing from him, he grabbed the bag and hurried on into the night, no longer giggling but you could feel the giggles emanating off of him as he hobbled, wind knocked out of him, but still powering on.

Roadhog looked up from the book he was reading when Junkrat ceremoniously entered the apartment they were squatting in when he tumbled in through the window. He landed, rope and clothing still hanging off him, and Roadhog very slowly rose a silent eyebrow behind his mask at the sight.

"Merry Christmas Roadie!" Junkrat announced as he threw the bag of goods at the large, older man.

Dropping the book to grab the bag, Roadhog grunted and began to untie the top of it as Junkrat fought at untangling himself from the ropes. He all out gnawed on one rope in particular, finding it especially stubborn. Roadhog pulled out a blue pig plush and grunted in an approving way before setting it down besides him on the couch and rummaged in the bag for the rest.

Majority of it was shiny, golden things. Necklaces, rings far too small for his fingers, and other assorted things which were impractical as all Hell but still appreciated. They could hock this for more cash later, after all. The pig stays of course. She's not going anywhere.

Junkrat meanwhile had finally freed himself of the clothing but, left stuck to his belt, was a black skirt. He ripped it free easily before lifting it up and inspected it quietly. The material felt nice against his good hand, smooth and silky to touch unlike the rough material of his pants and the strong leather of his harness which held his bombs, and tire, in place. 

When Roadhog lifted his head from the collection of gifts Junkrat had gotten him he saw the other bent over, his pants down round his ankles as he was stepping out of them. His bare behind on full display, also. He stared for a moment, confused as to what the other was doing but it swiftly became obvious by him yanking the short black skirt onto his hips.

The skirt was half way down his thighs, and if a particularly flighty gust of wind were to breeze past Roadhog would have another view of Junkrat's personal full moon. In fact Junkrat did a literal spin on the spot, balancing himself expertly on his peg leg, causing the short skirt to lift and flare outwards as it was designed to do. 

"What's that look for?" Junkrat asked as he stopped spinning, casting an irritated glance Roadhog's way. "What?" he demanded, gripping the hem of the skirt and lifting it a little. "Don't ya think it's cute?"

Roadhog tilted his head to the side in quiet contemplation before heaving himself to his feet and made his way over to the other. Junkrat watched, a grin on his face the entire time, before doing another full turn to ensure Roadhog could get another good look at him in the skirt. For full effect, of course.

The small grunt that came from Roadhog was clarification enough that yes, it was cute. Junkrat giggled, pleased with the outcome, before reaching up and grabbed the two sides of Roadhog's mask and drew himself upwards as tall as he could stand, fully on his tip toes in order to press his nose against the pig snouted mask. "Course I look amazin' in anythin' am I right?"

There was a pause, and Junkrat laughed louder still.

"AND nothin', alright ya got me there." Junkrat giggled as he fell back, running his hands down the vest that Roadhog wore before gripping onto it, leaning himself back, keeping himself up right but all of his counter balance was Roadhog. All 250 kilo grams of him so there was no risk of Junkrat falling flat on his ass outside of Roadhog pushing him off. "Aren't you the charmer today?" he asked curiously. "Like me in a skirt that much you're already flirtin'? Should wear em more often I reckon!"

Lifting a hand slowly, Roadhog gripped the side of his mask and pushed it up so only his lips were visible. They were thick, rough, and scarred as they'd always been and that gap between his teeth was there just like it was the last time Junkrat had seen it; which had been quite a while ago. He'd almost forgotten what the man's mouth looked like, honestly. And just peeking out from under the black leather of the mask was some grey tufts of hair; Roadhog's sideburns, big and bushy as always but concealed in the mask just like the rest of his face.

"Oh, now I'm really gonna be wearin' this thing more." was the last thing Junkrat said before his mouth was enveloped by Roadhog's, the kiss powerful enough to rip the breath from his lungs but he would gladly suffocate to these kinds of kisses. So far and few between; but then again every kiss felt like the first because it was so long between them. It made them so much more special, like seeing all of Roadhog's face. The only thing rarer than the kisses.

What a gift.


End file.
